


Garage

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: Sam is an employee at the garage Dean Winchester owns. 
 
Yeah, that's about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in like, half an hour for a gif-set on tumblr. Un-betaed and crap.
> 
> Source of gifset: http://fangirl-deluxe.tumblr.com/post/154329574645/the-spncest-wincest-au-mechanicsambossdean

Sam was just taking his usual mid-day break from working on the 1967 black Chevy Impala his boss had gotten him to work on. It was owned by his boss, so he knew he had to go a great job at fixing it up, did he want to keep his job. And he did. Boy, did he have to keep this job. It was his only income, and living alone in a three room apartment wasn’t as cheap as he’d hoped. But the pay at the garage was good, and he got to do what he liked, so it wasn’t all bad. Apart from his boss.

 

Dean Winchester. Head of the Winchester Garage in Lebanon, Kansas. And handsome as fuck in a suit. Plus, he seemed to manage to walk by Sam just when he was on his break, making sure Sam saw him. And, even though he was a few inches taller than his boss, it made sure that Sam was always looking up at him. So there Sam was, sitting on the ground and leaning on the tire of his boss’ precious Impala in his grey wife-beater and his worn jeans, sweat glistening on his arms, looking up at the man walking in right at that moment. Sam ran a hand through his hair before he looked up at Dean. “Hey, boss.” He said, as always.

 

\---

 

“Hey, boss.” He heard from his left, where Sam was taking a break. Dean tried his best not to stare at Sam as he walked past towards his office, only barely nodding to acknowledge his presence. He settled himself behind his desk before he called for Sam to come into his office. As always, the younger man got in there and stood right inside the doorway, looking at him.

 

“Yeah, boss?”

 

Dean stood from his chair, going back around his desk and taking a few steps towards Sam. The taller man instinctively took a step back, and another, until he found his back pressed against the door, and his boss staring right at him. Then he felt a hand in his hair and a pair of lips on his own. He immediately responded, molding to the other man’s wish. The kiss was heated, but short. When Dean pulled back, he kept their foreheads together as he looked into Sam’s eyes. “I’ve told you before that you should just move in with me, Sammy.” He breathed. “The other guys here can’t say a thing. I’m their boss.” He said with a slight smirk. “Plus, I’d like to be able to grope you in public. Fuck, you’re hot like this.”

 

Sam looked into his eyes. “Are you completely sure?” At the other man’s nod, he let himself smile. “Alright. Maybe it’ll stop these little escapades of mine too. The other guys are wondering if I’m telling you that they’re idiots or something.”

 

“Good. Now get back to work, Wesson, or I might be tempted to take you over my desk. Again.” Dean winked at him as he took a step back. “Come to my office after work, baby.” He purred, promise of lust and desire dripping off of his voice as the taller man nodded. “Yes, sir.” Sam answered, hand reached for the door handle and stepping back out to work, making sure to give Dean a nice view of his ass on the way. Yeah, after work was going to be a long time from now, it felt.


End file.
